Bad reputation
by Llueeve
Summary: "O tal vez tu lugar esté en Slytherin, allí harás verdaderos amigos. Son gente astuta y utilizaran cualquier medio para lograr sus fines."
1. 1

**Renuncia:** Harry Potter y su mundo no son cosa mía, si así fuese tendríamos más Slytherin's y menos Gryffindor's con complejo de héroes trágicos.

**¿Pero esto qué es?** Viñetas sobre varios alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, dentro del mismo universo de canon mental, pero sin orden cronológico entre sí.

**Advertencia:** Rated M, luego no digáis que no os avise y que soy una mala influencia. Para que no os asustéis, digamos que este primer capítulo podría resumirse con un "Skins conoce Hogwarts".

¡Alegría y fiesta, señores!

* * *

_I don't give a damn about my reputation.  
You're living in the past it's a new generation._

Bad Reputation – Joan Jett

* * *

**Adrian Pucey, Adelaide Murton y Gemma Farley.**

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Alumnos borrachos con las corbatas decorando sus cabezas, como si coronas de un reino imaginario se tratasen, gritos sin control que colman la paciencia de los Prefectos y provocan las risas de los tritones y sirenas que se agolpan en las ventanas de la Sala Común, deleitándose con las tonterías de los humanos. Botellas de Whiskey de Fuego que vuelan de mano en mano en menos de un suspiro; Cervezas de Mantequilla que se derraman sobre los sofás dejando a su paso pegajosos charcos, que ya han provocado que más de uno dé con sus huesos en el suelo; pociones sacadas a hurtadillas del aula de Snape y adulteradas con misteriosos polvos, conseguidos por un grupo de alumnos de último año, que te trasladan al séptimo cielo sin moverte de la silla, y sobras de la cena robadas de las cocinas.

Quién diga que los Slytherin no saben montarla en condiciones, miente.

Adelaide Murton se tambalea frente a la butaca desde la que Adrian Pucey disfruta del espectáculo, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo de rodillas frente al jugador de Quidditch, que no puede evitar esbozar una perezosa sonrisa ante la torpeza de su compañera de piso.

Adelaide se levanta a duras penas, con su larga y lisa cabellera negra tapándole la cara. A Adrian se le antoja la capucha de un Dementor, ríe entre dientes ante la cara de sufrimiento de la chica al comprobar que el contenido de su copa ha acabado empapando los pies de Graham Montague, sentado a un par de sillas de distancia, pero Graham está tan ocupado intentando ligar con una alumna de quinto que apenas repara en el charco que se ha formado a sus pies.

—_Puceeeeeeey_—Canturrea al descubrirle frente a ella, tras apartarse el pelo de la cara, alargando la letra "e" más de lo necesario—¡Hemos ganado el.._hip.._partido!

Está tan borracha que Adrian se ve tentado a agarrarla por el codo para evitar que vuelva a caerse.

—Lo sé Murton—Responde con un deje de suficiencia—Estaba allí, marque cuatro de los siete tantos del partido.

Adelaide le quita importancia a las palabras de Adrian encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues _enhorabueeeeena_, ya era ho…hora. Pensé que nunca conseguiríais ganar a Gry..Gry..¡hip!..Gryffindor, y aun encima con lo malo que es el estirado de Malfoy… pero mira tú por donde ¡Me equivoqué! Y yo nunca, _nuuuunca _me equivocó.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Adelaide se deja caer en el brazo de la butaca en la que Adrian está recostado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El chico barre la Sala Común con la mirada, el resto de sus compañeros van igual o incluso peor que Adelaide, el mismo está también algo afectado. Tras celebrar en los vestuarios su victoria ante el eterno rival, bebió a medias con Cassius Warrington una de las pociones preparadas por uno de los chicos de séptimo, además Tracey Davis le había comprado a un mestizo de Huffelpuff una curiosa planta que los muggles solían fumar a escondidas y minutos antes de entrar en la fiesta probó un par de caladas del cigarrillo que Tracey tenía preparado. Estaba cansado, atontado y hambriento a partes iguales, aunque sin borrar en ningún momento una temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Murton, no sabes beber.

La morena soltó un gruñido por lo bajo a modo de respuesta.

Una chica bajita, algo regordeta, con generoso busto y pelo rubio recogido en una improvisada trenza se acercó hacia ellos con los brazos en jarras. Era Gemma Farley, perfecta de su curso; a Adrian siempre le había parecido bastante atractiva y suele encontrar una enorme satisfacción fastidiándola. Terence dice que está como una cabra y que Gemma es peor que un grano en el culo, pero Adrian encuentra a la rubia insoportablemente fascinante.

Resulta evidente que Gemma tampoco está sobria pero al menos no ha perdido la cabeza como el resto e intenta cumplir con sus deberes de Prefecta, por suerte para ella aún no está en su último año y no tiene que perseguir a los alumnos más jóvenes, como los Prefectos de séptimo, para evitar que éstos comentan alguna irresponsabilidad.

Adrian podría asegurar que en cuanto entró en la Sala Común pudo verla echándoles la bronca a Malfoy y Parkinson por comerse la boca en el medio y medio de las mazmorras, entorpeciendo el paso.

—Adelaide, estás borracha—Acusa, mirando a su amiga con censura.

La aludida alza la vista hacia la recién llegada y compone una tímida sonrisa, avergonzada.

—¿Acaso tú no, Farley?—Interviene Adrian, acomodándose algo mejor en el sillón—Me dirás que esos adorables coloretes que te acaban de salir son cosa del calor—Sonríe de medio lado—¿O es que te sonrojas al verme?

Gemma rueda los ojos, ignorando deliberadamente a Adrian.

—¿Esto es por lo de Miles? Porque francamente Adelaide, se veía venir. Es un capullo, nunca me gustó para ti

—¿Miles? —Pregunta Adrian—¿Miles mi compañero de cuarto? ¿Estáis juntos? ¡No me ha dicho nada el muy cabrón!

Adelaide se levanta de un salto y clava su dedo índice sobre la clavícula de Gemma.

—No…_hip_…te atrevas a sacar el tema Gemma…_hip_…ni se te ocurra—Recalca cada palabra con un golpe en la clavícula de la chica.

Gemma entrecierra los ojos, casi parecen rendijas al quedar ocultos tras su flequillo.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, Adelaide, pero no creo que juntarte con gente como Pucey y emborracharte hasta que vomites ayude en algo.

Adrian pretende defenderse ante el tono que Gemma ha utilizado para hablar de él, pero Adelaide se le adelanta.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo _Puceeeey_? Es muy simpático y un buen jugador de Quidditch, ha marcado dos…

—Cuatro—Corrige el chico.

—Cuatro—Continúa Adelaide—de ¿Seis? —Adrian niega con la cabeza—¿Siete? —Asiente—¡Siete! Tantos…_hip_…además es muy guapo—Se cuelga de su cuello, logrando desestabilizar al chico, que se escurre en la butaca ante el ímpeto de Adelaide—Tiene unos ojos precioso—Le aparta el pelo del cara para que Gemma pueda observar su iris verdes—Una adorable cicatriz en la nariz—Acaricia la zona con su mano, mirando a Gemma de manera indescifrable, Adrian mira a la morena confuso, no sabe muy bien que es lo que pretende, pero tampoco hace ascos a sus caricias—Y otra en la barbilla—Roza la cicatriz con su nariz, Gemma desvía la mirada, notablemente incomoda. Adrian descubre que tiene los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, le tiemblan de la rabia.

Adrian agarra a Adelaide con fuerza de la cintura, y esconde su sonrisa entre el largo cabello de su compañera, disfrutando de los celos de Gemma, notando como la actitud de la Prefecta alimenta su ego. Sabía que le gustaba.

—¡Oh! —Suelta Adelaide, continuando con la exploración del rostro y cuello de Adrian—Me gusta este lunar que tienes aquí—Y sin que ninguno de los presentes lo espere, deposita un suave beso bajo la oreja del chico.

Adrian se estremece, entre sorprendido y complacido, aunque sin apartar las vista de Gemma, quién aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

—Adelaide—Dice la rubia, hablando por fin—Basta.

Mira a su amiga con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una insinuante media sonrisa. Ya no parece tan borracha como antes.

Sus labios chocan con los de Adrian, mordiendo todo aquello que encuentren a su paso. El chico abre los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba que Adelaide llevase su juego al siguiente nivel, pero tampoco protesta cuando la agarra de la nunca dispuesto a profundizar el beso, enredando sus dedos entre los negros mechones. A Adrian no le sorprende descubrirse deseando que esos mechones que se le cuelan entre los dedos fuesen rubios.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Gemma ponerse tan colorada como el escudo de Gryffindor, casi hasta parece que eche humo por las orejas. Sin mediar palabra da media vuelta y cruza la Sala Común hasta la otra punta, donde se pone a gritarle a Daphne Greengrass y a Blaise Zabini que se bajen de la mesas, amenazando al segundo a punta de varita para que se ponga una camiseta encima cuanto antes. Intentando ignorar lo ocurrido entre él y Adelaide.

Cuando la chica rompe el beso para tomar aire, Adrian descubre la inmensa sonrisa socarrona que ilumina su rostro.

—¿Lo tenías planeado, verdad?

Adelaide se lleva el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Adrian sigue la trayectoria de su mirada y da con su compañero Miles Bletchley, apoyando en la chimenea observándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

—No te quejes—Le susurra Adelaide al oído, mientras se incorpora—Ambos hemos salido ganando: Yo me he vengado de Miles y tú has confirmado tus sospechas sobre Gemma. Además no ha sido un mal beso.

—No—Coincide él—No lo ha sido.

Y con una última sonrisa Adelaide se despide de él para continuar divirtiéndose.

Adrian estira la mano y alcanza una de las Cervezas de Mantequilla que Harper está paseando alrededor y le pega un largo trago, aun con la actuación de Adelaide dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—¡Pucey! —Le grita Montague llegando a su lado—¡Vaya fiestón tío! —Choca su cerveza con la de Adrian—Pienso beber hasta que me reviente el hígado, quién sabe cuándo volveremos a ganar un partido tan decisivo como el de hoy.

Adrian alza su jarra y brinda con su compañero.

—Joder—Exclama tras apoyar la jarra, ya vacía, en el suelo—Los Slytherin si que sabemos montar buenas fiestas.

Graham no puede hacer más que darle la razón.

* * *

**Nota:** Nuevo proyecto, que ilusión, y lo estreno con Slytherin's borrachos ¡Viva! ¿Ranas de chocolate, tomatazos reviews?


	2. 2

**Renuncia:** Harry Potter y su mundo no son cosa mía, si así fuese tendríamos más Slytherin's y menos Gryffindor's con complejo de héroes trágicos.

**¿Pero esto qué es?** Viñetas sobre varios alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, dentro del mismo universo de canon mental, pero sin orden cronológico entre sí. Aunque en esta ocasión, todo sucede en la misma línea temporal que en la viñeta anterior. Es decir, que ciertos temas que se van a comentar no os van a pillar descolocados.

¡A leer bribonzuelos!

* * *

**Graham Montague, Gemma Farley, Dolores Umbridge.**

* * *

Sale del vestuario con el pelo mojado, en cuanto pone un pie fuera de las casetas del campo de Quidditch se arrepiente al instante de no haberse secado el pelo como es debido. Hace un frío de pelotas y probablemente vaya a pillarse un resfriado, además se ha dejado la varita en la habitación así que no puede secarse la cabeza por arte de magia; aunque no es ninguna sorpresa, debe ser la personas más olvidadiza de todo Slytherin. A Miles le gusta bromear sobre el tema e insiste en que si no tuviese la cabeza unida al cuerpo, la hubiese perdido ya hace años en cualquier recoveco del castillo.

Goyle y Malfoy van a unos escasos metros de distancia, comentando el entrenamiento. El rubio va tarareando por lo bajo esa estúpida cancioncilla que se ha inventado para molestar al pobretón de Weasley.

No es que le moleste que su compañero de casa se meta con el guardián del eterno equipo rival, pero es que opina que Malfoy debería centrarse más en sus habilidades-nulas-de buscador que en comenzar una carrera artística como nuevo cantante estrella del mundo mágico.

En cuanto llega al castillo, descubre a Farley sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín principal, está envuelta en una graciosa bufanda de color negra-que podría pasar por una manta tranquilamente- releyendo uno de los últimos tochos recomendados por el soporífero profesor de Historia de la Magia.

Se deja caer a su lado, soltando un largo suspiro que culmina en un sonoro estornudo.

Sin apartar la vista del gordo volumen que tiene entre sus piernas, Gemma alza su varita y en un rápido movimiento seca el mojado cabello de Graham.

—Gracias—Responde, secándose la nariz a la manga de la túnica, Gemma le mira asqueada pero no hace ningún comentario—¿Qué haces aquí? —La chica señala el libro, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. Graham rueda los ojos—Me refiero a que haces estudiando aquí fuera, estando la biblioteca y la Sala Común, donde obviamente no te haría falta esa especie de manta de anciana que usas como bufanda.

Gemma se coloca un mechón rubio tras la oreja, mientras se acurruca mejor entre sus prendas de abrigo. Graham no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al comprobar que, a duras penas, los pies le llegan al suelo en la posición que está sentada. Gemma es bastante bajita si se compara con el resto de chicas de su curso.

—No me gusta la biblioteca—Aclara—Es demasiado silenciosa, me pone nerviosa.

—Esa es su finalidad—Gemma le pega un pechizco en el brazo, aunque no consigue hacerle mucho daño con el jersey que lleva puesto—¿Y la Sala Común?

Graham descubre, sorprendido, la expresión dolida que cruza el rosto de su compañera.

—Estoy evitando a alguien—Reconoce.

Chasquea la lengua.

—¿Es por Murton, no? —Gemma cierra el libro de golpe—Ya me parecía raro no verte con ella, sois como siamesas.

—No voy a hablar de ello, Graham.

El chico la mira atento, descubriendo que cuando arruga la nariz, enfadada, adquiere una expresión muy cómica.

—Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, Gemma—Le aparta el pelo de la cara para colocárselo tras la oreja y se inclina hacia ella, con intención de susurrarle al oído. Gemma se sobresalta ante su inminente contacto—Te recuerdo que duermo en cama de al lado a la de Adrian, se cuál es el nombre que gime cada noche mientras se masturba y te puedo asegurar que no es el de ella, precisamente—Gemma enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo y empuja al chico con fuerza, lejos de ella.

Graham cae del banco, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

—Montague, Farley—Llama una voz a sus espaldas, Graham se incorpora rápidamente al escucharla, es Dolores Umbridge su profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No profesora—Contesta rápidamente Gemma—Graham y yo ya volvíamos a nuestra Sala Común.

Umbridge asiente con la cabeza, demasiado sonriente en opinión de Graham. Algo debe tramar.

—Señorita Farley, puede regresar a Slytherin si así lo desea, pero me gustaría que su compañero viniese conmigo a mi despacho, tenemos un par de asuntos que comentar.

Graham y Gemma intercambian una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Masculla la perfecta por lo bajo.

Graham se encoje de hombros, que él sepa nada.

Sigue a Umbridge sin rechistar por el pasillo de la escuela, rumbo a su despacho, repasando mentalmente toda su semana ¿En dónde se supone que la ha cagado para tener que presentarse en el despacho de la nueva Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts?

En cuanto pone un pie en el despacho de la mujer, tiene que contener la carcajada que lucha por estallar en su pecho. Nunca ha visto lugar más rosa que aquel y nada más tomar asiento los múltiples gatos de todos los cuadros que adornan el despacho se fijan en él. Casi cree estar en el salón de su abuela Margaret, o al menos la decoración es la misma.

—Se preguntará porque está aquí—Dice la mujer sacando del armarito que está tras ellos una tetera y dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana—Relájese, no ha hecho nada malo. Solo quería charlar con usted ¿Té? —Niega con la cabeza—Bueno, más para mí—Guarda de nuevo la segunda taza.

Graham se mueve incómodo en su silla, si no ha hecho nada malo qué quiere de él Umbridge.

—Verá señor Montague, Hogwarts ha perdido el rumbo—Da un pequeño sorbo a su taza—Dumbledore, Potter y ese descontrol que parece reinar entre los alumnos de las demás casas no hace más que perjudicar al colegio y desde el Ministerio no podemos permitir que tal cosa ocurra.

—Lo comprendo—Interviene Graham—¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en ello, profesora?

Umbridge sonríe, sus ojos saltones resaltan demasiado cuando lo hace; Graham no puede evitar pensar que Miles tiene razón, y que se su profesora sí que se parece a un sapo.

—Conozco a su madre, trabajo con ella en el Ministerio. Una mujer muy eficiente y leal al ministro como debe ser, por ello no dudo en que haya educado a su hijo correctamente…—Hace una pausa dramática, Graham se distrae mirando uno de los platillos decorados sobre la cabeza de la mujer—Para mantener el orden entre los alumnos he decidido crear una especie de…grupo de estudiantes…que sea capaz de mantener el control.

—¿Pero esa no es labor de los Prefectos?

Umbridge sonríe enigmáticamente tras su taza: —Verá señor Montague, la labor de los Prefectos de esta escuela deja mucho que desear. Obviamente—Añade, posando su taza sobre un montón de trabajos de alumnos de segundo— su amiga la señorita Farley y el resto de Prefectos de Slytherin son los únicos capaces de ejercer su labor correctamente.

Graham querría discrepar, Gemma es una buena Prefecta, pero Parkinson y Malfoy no han empezado su labor como tales muy bien. Aunque prefiere guardarse su opinión para sí mismo, no cree que sea buena idea compartirla con la mujer.

—Slytherin siempre ha destacado por recoger a alumnos altamente cualificados en sus filas, la clase de personas necesarias para actuar ante una crisis como la que sufre Hogwarts en estos momentos—Montague alzó una ceja, sinceramente él no veía Hogwarts tan mal como Umbridge lo pintaba—Por eso, como antigua alumna de la casa de Salazar Slytherin y Suma Inquisidora he decidido contar con sus compañeros para constituir la Brigada Inquisitorial y así limpiar los pasillos de esta escuela.

Umbridge sonaba más que satisfecha con su discurso, aunque Graham seguía sin comprender que pintaba él en todo eso.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, profesora?

—Señor Montague ¿estaría dispuesto a unirse a la Brigada?

—¿Yo?

Dolores Umbridge asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, uno de los cachorros de gato persa que colgaba en el enorme póster de la pared del despacho imitó el gesto de la mujer: —He oído que la semana pasada tuvo una discusión bastante acalorada con los gemelos Weasley—Graham frunció el ceño al recordarlo, estaba harto de ese par; no soportaba que siempre consiguiesen irse de rositas cada vez que liaban alguna de las suyas—Si formase parte de la Brigada, no solamente disfrutaría de una posición de poder privilegiada sino que también, podría ejercer su autoridad sobre ellos haciéndoles pagar de una vez por todas sus incesantes faltas de respeto—Sonrió ante la perspectiva, al fin esos dos aprenderían cuál era su lugar.

—¿Qué me dice Montague? —Insistió la mujer, mojando la punta de su pluma en uno de los tarros de tinta que tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio—¿Cuento con usted?

—Sí—Respondió tajante, era una oportunidad que solo un tonto rechazaría.

—Perfecto—La mujer garabateo su nombre en una lista, bajo de Lucian Bole; no se sorprendió al ver el nombre Malfoy y sus compinches apuntados en el pergamino.

—Bienvenido a bordo—Dijo la mujer haciendo levitar una insignia dorada en forma de letra B hacia su pecho.

Graham la palpó sonriente, pensando en todas las posibilidades que su nueva posición ofrecía. Se moría de ganas por comentárselo a Miles y restregársela a Cassius por las narices, seguro que esa noche ligaba entre sus compañeras en cuanto apareciese por la Sala Común con la insignia luciendo en su pecho.

¿Adrian se molestaría mucho si intentaba algo con Farley? Total, le había levantado la novia a Miles en la última fiesta, no tendría ningún derecho a quejarse, y si lo hacía probaría que tal iba eso de ser miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

¿Podría imponer castigos?


End file.
